Moving is Stressful
by GentlemanBones
Summary: Lucas has asked Barry to help him move into a fancy new house that he has obtained for free with no strings attached, which isn't suspicious in the least. Probably because the door lacks a lock. Shenanigans ensue. One-shot.


"Huhn...anh...j-just a little more, Barry..." Lucas strained out, quickly wiping away beads of sweat from his forehead, ignoring the strong beat of his heart in his chest. It was really finally happening! He couldn't believe it!

"Agh...almost there...almost there!" The blonde-headed boy called out excitedly, putting the full strength of his body into just one more push, groaning out loudly from the effort...and laughing excitedly once it was done.

"HA HA! There! We finally got the couch up these stupid steps! Geez...you wouldn't think a couch would be so heavy...uh...Lucas?" Barry looked about quickly, his friend suddenly disappearing from sight. He did spy another person, though. One who didn't belong!

"Whew! It's so hot~ Candice wearing too much clothing, maybe...?" She smirked at Barry, glad someone had finally noticed her, hands teasingly unbuttoning her white collared shirt.

Barry was unmoved. He scowled and flipped the couch over with one hand, dumping the Snowpoint Gym Leader onto the ground. "_You're_ why it was so heavy! I'm fining you a million Poké for being so fat!" Groaning suddenly caught his attention, and Barry looked under the couch...to find his missing friend, having gotten stuck under the couch when he hastily shoved it up the last step. "Oh, there you are, Lucas. Ehe...I guess I'll just call off the hundred-thousand Poké debt for helping you move, in exchange for this little mix-up~"

Candice didn't bother getting off the ground, too busy blubbering over Barry calling her fat.

Barry helped Lucas up to his feet, and the calmer boy sighed gently, taking back his end at the expensive couch he'd just bought, Barry taking his, and the two of them carefully pushing it towards the open door and into the villa. Literally; they'd forgotten to actually open the door, and Lucas got smushed again. The sudden _'fwoof'_ noise he'd made had quickly reminded Barry to stop pushing as hard as he possibly could, and stepped back a bit so Lucas could get free and catch his breath.

"Thanks for all the help, Barry...despite almost crushing me..."

"It's not a problem, bro~ Just promise I can stop by whenever, maybe raid the fridge, and other hilarious things." The spaz smirked, snickering to himself.

"Hilarious, riiight..." Lucas just sighed and kept working, finally managing to get one end of the couch through the door, after actually opening it...and were greeted by some incredibly loud music.

**"The ring is my roiling sea! The towering waves shaped me! Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake!"**

"WAAAAKE." Lucas yelled into the house, hoping the large man would either shut up or give them a hand. The music very abruptly stopped, and it turned out to not be his doing at all; at least, not directly.

"No, no. Not Wake._ Crasher_ Wake." Maylene corrected, spinning around on her butt on the hardword floor, munching another spoonful of the cereal in her bowl.

Lucas sighed again, flopping onto his end of the couch, tired. The sudden change caught Barry by surprise, and a foot of the fancy sofa landed on his toe, eliciting a blood curdling scream.

Lucas ignored it, keeping his attention on the pink-haired girl in his living room floor. "Uh...what exactly are you doing here?" Barry picked the couch up off his toe, falling to the ground, wimpering in pain.

Maylene munched another spoonful of cereal. "It's Saturday morning. I'm watching Crasher Wake's show, _Maximum Mask_. It's my favorite!" She was definitely dressed for Saturday morning cartoons, apparently having come all the way from Veilstone City in nothing but her pajamas. Which is to say, a set of sweatclothes, gray with pink-stripes down the sides of the arms and legs.

"...And you brought...cereal?"

"Well yeah. You can't enjoy Maximum Mask without **Wake Flakes! THEY'RE A TIDAL WAVE OF FLAVOR!** And I didn't want to run the risk of you not having any, so I brought some from home. Fortunately, Wake Flakes never get soggy. **THEY'RE A TIDAL WAVE OF FLAVOR!**"

Lucas tried to ignore the ringing in his ears from all the yelling. "...Is that really necessary, every single time?"

"...Yes." She answered simply, taking another bite.

"...Shouldn't they be called _Crasher_ Wake Flakes?"

**"THEY'RE A TIDAL WAVE OF FLAVOR!"**

"Answer the question."

...She went totally quiet, staring up at the ceiling, munching again...before deciding to dodge the subject. "Do you guys need help with that couch?"

"YES PLEASE." Barry shouted, still nursing his toe...having yanked off his shoe and sock and kissing the injured appendage.

"If you could find the time for it." Lucas said more gracefully, picking his end up again. Maylene stood up, setting her cereal down, and yanked off the top part of her tracksuit...revealing the leotard she ialways/i wore underneath it.

"'Kay. Move out of the way." Lucas did as he was told, and stepped aside...Maylene hopping across the couch to the end that was outside, and hefting up the back end...shouting loudly as she tossed the large piece of furniture forward, with hardly any effort...smashing it into the distant wall, destroying a coffee table and Lucas' large TV in the process. By this point, everyone was crying.

"MY SHOOOOOW!" Maylene bawled, falling to her knees, and reaching out to the ghost of the TV as it flew away.

"MY TOOOOOOE!" Barry screamed, inspired by Maylene's passionate wailing, rocking back and forth on his tailbone on the ground.

"MY GIRLISH FIGUUUUUURE!" Candice shouted, deciding she liked being involved, clutching love handles that weren't really there.

"My life..." Lucas sighed again, hand leaning against the open door.


End file.
